Cresent Moon Night
by Millenyra
Summary: A young lady. A powerful male of stature. What will happen between those two?


Before begining the chapter, please remember that is a mature short story. A lime if you will(I believe). I recommend that no children read this.

This is my first try at something like this, something out of my comfort zone. So please be gentle if you're going to critique...

On a side note, I'd like to greatly thank my dear friend Soul once again, to help me revise my stories. 3

Cresent Moon Night (One Shot)

The clouds somewhat covered the crescent moon in the night sky while on this particular night, stood a young woman on a hill, located near the forest. She silently watched both the moon and the clouds cast a shadow and light, over her and the land beneath it. This woman wore a traditional kimono for her gender, somewhat showing her figure. It was colored in pink and white with a mo-bakama in green, which was seen around her waist and drapped over her kimono. Beneath all that, she wore dark-colored arm and leg guards, and on her feet was a pair of straw sandals. The woman's skin seemed slightly tanned while maintaining some amount of paleness. Her long strands of dark brown lay over her back, tied loosely with a white ribbon, both her hair and bangs swayed hypnotically with the wind as it blew past her frame. Dark brown orbs lowered to the forest, upon hearing rustling in the trees.

With bated breath she waited, cautiously and patiently both. The rustling only subsided once a particular armored person, -a demon if you will- stepped away from the trees that had once obscured her vision of him. He stood tall and proud in a pristine white kimono and a pair of hakama, held together with a long blue and red colored sash. His feet were covered in armored boots. A gunmetal-tinged breast plate with a spiked rim adorned his figure, ending in a two-point brace reaching his knees, with the addition of vambraces and armored gauntlets. On each of his shoulders sat layered spiked pauldrons. Along his back lay a parted pelt, that extended outward from either shoulder, and trailed behind him. His long snow-white hair seemed to be tied in a high ponytail, that shone with the little light that the moon cast upon it. His skin held a slight tan and his brows seemed thin, ending in a thicker look. Along his cheekbones rested one pair of dark blue jagged streaks, red eye shadow decorating his lids. Not much of a contrast to the pink that the woman across the field wore.

The young woman across from him seemed to be giving him a stern glare, which slowly shifted to a teary-eyed expression, followed by a barely noticable smile. The tall male chose then to approach, the rustling of the grass beneath his feet accompanied his movements as he did. A small breeze passed his frame as he stepped closer and closer to that hill in which she stood, making him look ethereal. Sango watched his movements, and even more so when he stopped at the foot of said hill, shifting his beautiful golden-yellow gaze towards her. There were several moments where they merely stared and took in each other's appearance. Shortly after, she could take no more. Taking into a sprint down the hill she tripped, but he was quick to catch her fall.

Sango slowly looked up once she'd calmed down from that fall, only to be faced with somewhat of a concerned stare. Those gorgeous glowing twin suns stared at her and she could feel heat rise in her cheeks. Touga smiled in return. If she thought of it, those perfect canines in that mouth of his were known to tear through flesh or nearly anything. Yet, she really didn't mind them too much. He was gentle with her, and cautious of the sharp demonic weapons on his person. With a certain rush of confidence, Sango took hold of his collar, pulling him down enough for her to lean up on her toes. Time seemed to slow somewhat, and his expression changed from shock at her straight-forwardness, to a knowing smile. He chose to enjoy this moment, revelling in this kiss as he brought his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes as he leaned lower to deepen said kiss, and she felt him pull away, which caused a bit of a whine coming from her. Her eyes shot open as her -already heated- blush deepened once more, in feeling his tongue gingerly brush against her lip. Her gasp was what he needed to deepen the kiss in such a way, where he could taste her more clearly. Sango loosened her grip on his kimono, letting her hands brush along his armor, yet he knew better. Touga knew that she meant to do that, to run her hands along his skin. Pulling away she whined again, but quickly squealed in surprise when he lifted her feet from the grassy ground. Carrying her in a bridal style, she looked at him with reddened cheeks and he merely grinned in response.

He carried her up the hill, where he walked to a preferred area along the grass. Sango felt her cheeks heat up once more, as he lowered her on the grass. Once again after a mere moment of time, his lips found hers while she slowly melted in desire. Sango found herself lifting her arms up to grip his collar at the very least, considering the Dog General appeared much taller than she. After a long few minutes of their passionate liplock, both enjoyed each other's closeness, revelling in this private moment together. Then, he withdrew his lips from hers which caused another small whine once again from the pretty female. A small chuckle came from the one she'd come to know as Touga. A gasp escaped her, in feeling the fabric along her waist give way. It caused her to stare at him with a wide-eyed expression to which he merely smiled, knowing what she wished to respond. Touga was quick to lean down and leave her neck with a trail of kisses, while another gasp pushed aside the words she'd wanted to say.

Eventually, her mo-bakama and kimono were found on the grass. He too, had shed whatever armor and clothing he had on. She found herself laid back over his kimono top, quickly crossing her arms to keep her breasts covered and pushing her legs together to keep her desire at bay, while she stared up at him shyly. When he looked at her with that sweet smile she's come to love, she knew it meant he was elated to finally be with her, on a night such as this. Together, they explored each other's nude forms and for most of the night, his passionate grunts and her screams of pleasure had filled the area.

By early dawn, Sango found herself sound asleep in Touga's arms while he brushed his calloused hands along her bare back, his embrace on her tightened during his ministrations. He smiled down at her knowing then, that their future was likely intertwined.


End file.
